Kamito's Determination
by mateguy3
Summary: A one-shot about how the scene in the garden could have went.(Volume 4,Chapter 7)


**Disclaimer:I don't own Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance or any of it's characters.**

 **Author's note:This is my first one-shot,so please try to alert me of any mistakes in a review. Thanks.**

Kamito was searching the castle for Claire after she had ran off for some unknown reason. Or so he thought... The truth is that Claire ran off because she thinks Kamito doesn't trust her, but he is not aware of that fact, so he continues to search for her in this maze-like castle.

As Kamito was walking the hallways of the castle he saw a path leading to the outside, so he decided to check it out hoping she is there. But what he did not expect is that someone already was there, he still didn't know who it could be, he was still a little far so he decided to approach the figure.

When Kamito got closer to the figure he felt something familiar after seeing her black hair dancing in the wind. No way he thought to himself, but it turned out he was really right when she turned around. It was his contracted spirit, or former contracted spirit as they weren't seeing each other as often anymore. Most of the time she appears in front of him in a grand entrance descending from the sky like a goddess, but this time it seems he found her. But without a grand entrance of course...

"Restia..." Kamito silently said, he was still shocked like usual. For some reason he was always shocked and surprised when seeing her. Maybe because he thought he had lost her three years ago, or some other unknown reason.

"Hey Kamito, fancy seeing you here. What are you doing here at this hour?" Restia asked him with a smile on her face.

Kamito still shocked didn't answer immediately. After breathing some air he finally responded.

"I could say the same to you Restia..."

"I just came here looking for you, but it is unnecessary now considering you found me." She says with a serious voice. Kamito didn't know why she sounded so serious but discarded the thought.

"Why would you look for me now? Considering you could always come but you didn't!" Kamito says with a harsh voice. But she knew he didn't mean the harshness in his words.

Meanwhile... Claire was still walking the corridors of the castle, she needed a place to calm herself after all that happened. After some more walking she found a path leading to the outside, considering she needed to calm down some air might be beneficial for her. She started walking but soon stoped when she saw two people there. Both of them seemed familiar to her, and then a bell rang in her head.

 _"That is Kamito! What is he doing here?"_ When she looked to the other person her face darkened _"What is that Darkness Spirit doing here?"_ She decided to hide somewhere and eavesdrop on their conversation.

Kamito didn't notice or sense Claire because his emotions were clouding his detecting abilities.

"Kamito, I need to tell you something important. I don't know if you remember what happened three years ago after the Blade Dance ended but it has something to do with that..." Kamito noticed that she had a sad face while she was saying the last words.

"I remember very clearly Restia. After trying to free the Elemental Lords from the Otherwordly Darkness you sacrificed yourself to protect me, and I thought you died. But then I saw that I still had the seal. Because of that I decided to look for you all around the world, but it ended up with no luck. It was like that, until Greyworth sent me a letter claiming you were spotted. After I arrived at the academy Greyworth explained that you were seen with the _Fake Ren Ashbell_. Then I decided to enter the Blade Dance."

 _"Elemental Lords, Otherwordly what? And more importantly what does he mean about Fake Ren Ashbell?"_ Claire thought to herself still not understanding anything.

"Kamito, after I was absorbed by the darkness I got controlled by it. That is why I was acting like that... But now I am not controlled anymore, not for long anyway..."

"So then that means that you are not controlled by the darkness now?"Kamito asked hoping for her to answer no.

"Right now I am not, but I will be controlled again. Right now I am repelling the darkness away."

 _"What on earth are they talking about?"_ Claire was still there not spotted by Kamito or Restia.

"Restia tell me! What do I need to do so you do not get controlled by the darkness anymore?" Kamito said to Restia with a very sad voice.

"There is one way... You must free the Elemental Lords from the Otherwordly Darkness. I am afraid that is the only way." Restia had a very sad face while saying that, it looks like she would break in tears at any moment.

When Kamito heard that he fell to his knees with tears in his eyes and hugged Restia as if to never let go. Restia returned the hug.

"Why... Why must it be like this?" He silently said to Restia with a sorrowfull voice, but Claire still heard him,and it pained her to see Kamito like this.

 _"That Darkness Spirit is that important to him?"_

After Kamito regained his composure he got up and looked at Restia's eyes, already knowing what he must do.

"Restia, I will win this Blade Dance and save you from the darkness. Even if am not as strong as when I was Ren Ashbell three years ago, I will win the Blade Dance and save you. So we can finally be together..." Kamito said, resolve and sadness were in his voice.

 _"Wait what? Ren Ashbell is actually him? That aside,I still cannot believe that he will do everything for that Darkness Spirit, but the resolve in his voice..."_ Claire was very shocked that Ren Ashbell is a boy, and it was Kamito all along. But she is even more shocked that Kamito is willing to go that far just for a contracted spirit. And suddenly it hit her:

 _"He loves her."_

There is no other explanation, no one is willing to go that far just for a spirit. But he is challenging the Elemental Lords just for that... All this information made Claire lose hope in trying to win _Kamito's Heart_ , because all this time he was always thinking at another.

"Restia I will save you! And this is my vow to you!" After saying that, Kamito leaned closer to Restia's face, and finally kissed her on the lips. Restia was very shocked at this, usually she would make the move. But this time he made the first move, after kiss ended she knew he would do everything to save her. She was verry happy right know. But the whole moment was ruined when she suddenly felt pain in her body.

"AHHH, Kamito.. I can't.. Hold the darkness... Any longer..." With a final scream of pain she dissapeared from Kamito's arms.

"Restia! RESTIAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Kamito screamed with all his might, but no answer... Suddenly he fell on his kness looking at the ground with tears in his eyes. He couldn't believe what happened just now, they were finally closer than ever after so long.

"So close, yet so far away" He muttered to himself still crying from what happened earlier.

The state Kamito was in surprised Claire so much that she almost made her known to him, but it didn't happen.

 _"So, this is really how he felt all this time. Then I really have no chance after all..."_

Claire was surprised when Kamito suddenly got up. When Claire looked in his eyes, determination could be seen in them. Even his face showed it.

 **"I will win the Blade Dance, no matter what!"**

 **Author's note: Finally finished my first one-shot, I had this in my head for a day or so and decided to write. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
